


Verification of an alibi

by ConsultingStag



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiment, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is making tea on a normal morning when Sherlock comes in and requests the doctors help in an urgent experiment. Johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verification of an alibi

It was a normal Tuesday morning. Except for a deep-frozen hand in the fridge that was slowly beginning to melt, but that could be considered normal, when living together with Sherlock.

John was making tea, thinking if Lestrade had given Sherlock a new case, because the consulting detective wasn’t here. This only happened when he got a case or found something interesting enough to go out.

The door was torn open and Sherlock in the doorframe.

“What’s up, a new case?”John asked, bewildered over Sherlocks sudden appearance.

“John, kiss me” John was pretty sure that his jaw dropped. His body grew stiff in shock and his heart beat surely had doubled in a record time. Sure, he was used to a lot of things by now, but he definitely didn’t expect something like that.

“Why the bloody hell should I do that?” Sherlock gave him that Do-I-really-have-to-tell-you look before finally answering.

“It’s for a case. I have to know if one can get so distracted while kissing that an attacker wouldn’t be noticed. Now that I answered your question could you kiss me?” Sherlock said impatient.

Why did Sherlock have to ask him? The blonde one from the pathology-what was her name again?-would sure be overzealously to help. Well, he didn’t mind. John was happy to be the person Sherlock asked, but he didn’t want any false hope.

“John, the alibi of a man depends on this” Sherlock reminded him.

“Why me?” John wanted to know, with the vague hope that he would get a reasonable, really logical answer.

“Because you’re my assistant” Sherlock replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. So much to the logic. But maybe, just maybe that wasn’t the only reason. At least John hoped so.

“Suit yourself!” the doctor just said before he approached Sherlock determined and pulled him down, pressing their mouths together. Gently he began to move against Sherlock’s unexpectedly soft lips. John put one hand in the consulting detective’s neck, with the other one he went through the curly hair. So many times he had asked himself how it would feel. Carefully he stroked with his tongue over those soft lips until Sherlock opened his mouth. He began to kiss back and what he did with his tongue nearly drove John mad. The doctor hadn’t expected that Sherlock was such a damn good kisser, but he should have been prepared for that. This was Sherlock after all. Surely he had made thorough experiments concerning this subject. At the moment John didn’t really care where Sherlock had learned to kiss like that, he was too busy not to cling to Sherlock too much, because his legs felt like they were turning into jelly.  

After a while John parted their lips, gasping for air. However, before he could catch his breath the consulting detective pressed his mouth on Johns.

By now Sherlock had wrapped one arm around John’s waist, the other one in his neck. Holding him as close as possible. He couldn’t tell how long they were standing there kissing. Sherlock released the doctor’s lips and leaned back a bit, breathing hard and cheeks flushed.

“And,” John gasped “How did the experiment go?”

“Good. I think I can exclude the man as a prime suspect.”

“Good…that’s good.” he only said, because nothing better came to his mind. John was about to turn around and go back into the kitchen when Sherlock grabbed his arm. His heart skipped a beat.

“I’d like to repeat the experiment. Just to make sure that continual body contact is as distracting as the first few contacts. Would you mind?” Sherlock tried to speak with a steady voice, but John could tell that his flat mate was nervous. And for a moment John was too perplex to say anything. That was another unexpected thing today that he certainly didn’t mind. It was unusual for Sherlock to be nervous. Was he anxious about John’s reaction? Well, maybe that was just wishful thinking and if that was the case there was no reason to worry, because John would gladly help Sherlock again, especially if that meant he got to kiss him again.

“You don’t need to ask.” John smiled. Sherlock seemed surprised at first, as if he had expected anything but John’s approval, then relieved.  Closing the space between them eagerly, he began to kiss John again, smiling slightly against his lips.


End file.
